Fragments of a Bent Horizon
by Rhodanum
Summary: Fifty pieces of reality from a world where the best of intentions lead only to suffering and the early death of innocence. There is a fine line to be walked between emotional catatonia and complete madness. AU. Judai-centric.
1. never a hero

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings portrayed in this work of fiction belong to _Kazuki Takahashi_ and _Nihon Ad Systems._ I'm merely fooling around with their creations and will put them back with as little wear and tear as possible.  
**Collection Title:** _.fragments of a bent horizon_  
**Drabble Title:** _.never a hero_  
**Character(s):** Yuki Judai  
**Rating:** T (PG-13). Rating may go up in later drabbles.  
**Prompt: **_1sentence_ prompt _.01 – hero_. _Gamma_ prompt table.  
**Author's Note:** All of these drabbles are set within the confines of the _**Katabasis**_ universe and are written in order to flesh it out more. In short, Judai's parents never suppressed his memory when he was experiencing the nightmares of Yubel's pain – and the rest traced its roots back to that point, both successes and disasters. Also, I'm well-aware that the _Gamma_ table set has been over-used as far as Yuki Judai is concerned, but I felt that it was fitting for the sake of highlighting this rather twisted world.

* * *

He was no hero.

Yuki Judai knew that much, even when the first stirrings of crippling doubt began to slowly inch across his hard-held certainties, splitting their once unshakable foundations apart.

Heroes were blind and foolish – and in their naivety believed that they could save everyone at all times. Heroes wanted to be loved and admired and praised for their reckless deeds. Heroes belonged only in the childish comic-books he'd long ago abandoned as meaningless fantasies – not in this cold, harsh world, where allowing the death of a thousand individuals was the cost for the survival of millions.


	2. ghost stories by candlelight

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings portrayed in this work of fiction belong to _Kazuki Takahashi_ and _Nihon Ad Systems._ I'm merely fooling around with their creations and will put them back with as little wear and tear as possible.  
**Collection Title:** _.fragments of a bent horizon_  
**Drabble Title:** _.ghost stories by candlelight_  
**Character(s):** Yuki Judai, Marufuji Sho, Maeda Hayato  
**Rating:** T (PG-13). Rating may go up in later drabbles.  
**Prompt: **_1sentence_ prompt _.11 – midnight_. _Gamma_ prompt table.  
**Author's Note:** All of these drabbles are set within the confines of the _**Katabasis**_ universe and are written in order to flesh it out more. Additionally, I've used the fifty prompts of the _1sentence_ challenge on _LiveJournal_ in drabble format – not conventional by any means, but it works quite well for this.

* * *

He frowned at the far too luminous display of his standard-issue Academia palm-pocket, as somewhere to his far left Sho continued recounting a supposedly scary story and Hayato quivered with fear in his seat.

Reining in the urge to curtly tell them off as his eyes continued to scan over the truncated flow of information – so little on Tenjoin Fubuki, not nearly _enough _– Judai had to admit that some long-buried part of him _would_ enjoy dragging a chair over there and scaring both of them straight under the table with one of his tales of the Dark World.


	3. he was the storm

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings portrayed in this work of fiction belong to _Kazuki Takahashi_ and _Nihon Ad Systems._ I'm merely fooling around with their creations and will put them back with as little wear and tear as possible.  
**Collection Title:** _.fragments of a bent horizon_  
**Drabble Title:** _.he was the storm_  
**Character(s):** Yuki Judai  
**Rating:** T (PG-13). Rating may go up in later drabbles.  
**Prompt: **_1sentence_ prompt _.06 – hurricane_. _Gamma_ prompt table.  
**Author's Note:** All of these drabbles are set within the confines of the _**Katabasis**_ universe and are written in order to flesh it out more. _'Sangenma'_ is the Japanese name of the three _'Mythic Demons'_ (the _'Sacred Beasts'_, for those more familiar with dub terminology).

* * *

He was the storm; the storm was him – no trick that the solid vision system could hope to produce, no hallucination engendered by sleepless nights and insidious fears that one of the Seven Stars could descend from on-high and break them all in Duels of Darkness.

The winds and the dying spirits cruelly ripped from their cards and the demonic gods howled a mad, deafening lament all around them – and Judai stood at the center of it all, an island of frozen, white-faced calm. He _**was**_ the storm and not even the unchained _Sangenma_ would make him falter now.


	4. stolen breaths

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings portrayed in this work of fiction belong to _Kazuki Takahashi_ and _Nihon Ad Systems._ I'm merely fooling around with their creations and will put them back with as little wear and tear as possible.  
**Collection Title:** _.fragments of a bent horizon_  
**Drabble Title:** _.stolen breaths_  
**Character(s):** Yuki Judai  
**Rating:** T (PG-13). Rating may go up in later drabbles.  
**Prompt: **_1sentence_ prompt _.50 – breathe_. _Gamma_ prompt table.  
**Author's Note:** All of these drabbles are set within the confines of the _**Katabasis**_ universe and are written in order to flesh it out more.

* * *

"One, two, three, four, five..."

Breathe in. Come on – for me, Judai-kun!"

The young boy was choking; it was too noisy, too bright... too much _**light**_, searing his eyelids from the inside, rattling around in his skull, making him want to rip his face off with a howl. Yet they told him to breathe deeply, pressing down with that plastic mask until it bruised. And the Light wouldn't let him sleep, because it was _everywhere_, screeching in his head with Yubel's voice – pleading for mercy as she burned in her fall, making him twist and scream in turn.


	5. thinking outside the box

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings portrayed in this work of fiction belong to _Kazuki Takahashi_ and _Nihon Ad Systems._ I'm merely fooling around with their creations and will put them back with as little wear and tear as possible.  
**Collection Title:** _.fragments of a bent horizon_  
**Drabble Title:** _.thinking outside the box_  
**Character(s):** Yuki Judai, Manjoume Jun  
**Rating:** T (PG-13). Rating may go up in later drabbles.  
**Prompt:** _1sentence_ prompt _.04 – box. Gamma_ prompt table.  
**Author's Note:** All of these drabbles are set within the confines of the _**Katabasis**_ universe and are written in order to flesh it out more.

* * *

Months ago, he wouldn't have said anything. Now, after watching a Duel where one side had only played monsters with a zero attack value...

"And just what was that_,_ Manjoume–"

"–san da! And for your information, _that_ was thinking outside the box."

"Showing off, more likely."

"Think what you want, dropout. Let's see if you can top it."

"It's not a question of _**'if',**_ Manjoume."

"–san da!"

Manjoume had his back turned, so he didn't see Judai's hint of a smile, as the other boy quietly added another line to his already impressive _'to do'_ list.


	6. cold and callous truths

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings portrayed in this work of fiction belong to _Kazuki Takahashi_ and _Nihon Ad Systems._ I'm merely fooling around with their creations and will put them back with as little wear and tear as possible.  
**Collection Title:** _.fragments of a bent horizon_  
**Drabble Title:** _.cold and callous truths_  
**Character(s):** Yuki Judai, Marufuji Sho, Maeda Hayato  
**Rating:** T (PG-13). Rating may go up in later drabbles.  
**Prompt:** _1sentence_ prompt _.08 – cold. Gamma_ prompt table.  
**Author's Note:** All of these drabbles are set within the confines of the _**Katabasis**_ universe and are written in order to flesh it out more.

* * *

His voice was flat, controlled and chillingly emotionless.

"If the two of you burden me again, I won't bother helping you."

They could only stare at him – eyes full of wariness and bodies riddled with knots of tension.

"But... you _saved_ us in the Abandoned Dorm. Why then...?" Sho's own voice was small and woefully uncertain.

The pale traces of a humorless smile showed themselves – ones that didn't touch his sulfuric eyes.

"Should I have dealt with a criminal investigation if there was _another_ disappearance in that place?"

The two didn't have any answer for that.


	7. as the fires stir

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings portrayed in this work of fiction belong to _Kazuki Takahashi_ and _Nihon Ad Systems._ I'm merely fooling around with their creations and will put them back with as little wear and tear as possible.  
**Collection Title:** _.fragments of a bent horizon_  
**Drabble Title:** _.as the fires stir_  
**Character(s):** Yuki Judai, Marufuji Sho, Marufujii Ryo  
**Rating:** T (PG-13). Rating may go up in later drabbles.  
**Prompt:** _1sentence_ prompt _.23 – fire. Gamma_ prompt table.  
**Author's Note:** All of these drabbles are set within the confines of the _**Katabasis**_ universe and are written in order to flesh it out more.

* * *

Judai was _furious_ – the burn of such a wild emotion rising after so many barren years. It had skillfully sneaked up on him, bit by careful bit, forcing the appearance of cracks within the ice and the impassivity and the _dead calm_ in which he had enshrouded himself. He was furious because they hadn't _listened_ when he'd claimed that Camula was _**his**_, hadn't stood aside when they'd needed to.

And now Sho was weeping uncontrollably next to him – and for Judai it was _personal_ for the first time in years, as he held the Kaiser's doll in a savage grip.


	8. for the greater good

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings portrayed in this work of fiction belong to _Kazuki Takahashi_ and _Nihon Ad Systems._ I'm merely fooling around with their creations and will put them back with as little wear and tear as possible.  
**Collection Title:** _.fragments of a bent horizon_  
**Drabble Title:** _.for the greater good_  
**Character(s):** Yuki Judai  
**Rating:** T (PG-13). Rating may go up in later drabbles.  
**Prompt:** _1sentence_ prompt _.12 – temptation. Gamma_ prompt table.  
**Author's Note:** All of these drabbles are set within the confines of the _**Katabasis**_ universe and are written in order to flesh it out more.

* * *

He ran down the stone steps at a mad speed, jumping three at a time, gloved palms scraping against the cavernous walls – all seven Spirit Keys jingling tauntingly against the skin of his chest.

It was alright; no one had followed him; they were all safe; it wasn't betrayal _if_ _their lives would be protected by this; it was all for the greater good – __**he needed a powerful weapon against the Light, with Yubel mercilessly ripped away from him–**_

Gritting his teeth against each other until he could feel them crack and crumble, Judai pushed the keys into their slots.


	9. no other explanation

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings portrayed in this work of fiction belong to _Kazuki Takahashi_ and _Nihon Ad Systems._ I'm merely fooling around with their creations and will put them back with as little wear and tear as possible.  
**Collection Title:** _.fragments of a bent horizon_  
**Drabble Title:** _.no other explanation_  
**Character(s):** Yuki Judai  
**Rating:** T (PG-13). Rating may go up in later drabbles.  
**Prompt:** _1sentence_ prompt _.28 – forgotten. Gamma_ prompt table.  
**Author's Note:** All of these drabbles are set within the confines of the _**Katabasis**_ universe and are written in order to flesh it out more.

* * *

There _**was**_ an answer to all of these changes that he couldn't fully understand. They'd forgotten him – his parents, with their warm hands and confused smiles and promises that the bad dreams would go away if he took this little pill and then this one...

It was the only explanation that Judai's mind could accept now, as he huddled underneath starched sheets – surrounded by well-meaning, lukewarm, white-clad adults, with their strangely-shaped lies. They'd come back upon remembering – because Judai was a good boy and he did everything he was told to do. They'd remember and come back for him.


	10. at that darkened edge

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings portrayed in this work of fiction belong to _Kazuki Takahashi_ and _Nihon Ad Systems._ I'm merely fooling around with their creations and will put them back with as little wear and tear as possible.  
**Collection Title:** _.fragments of a bent horizon_  
**Drabble Title:** _.at that darkened edge_  
**Character(s):** Yuki Judai  
**Rating:** T (PG-13). Rating may go up in later drabbles.  
**Prompt:** _1sentence_ prompt _.19 – candle. Gamma_ prompt table.  
**Author's Note:** All of these drabbles are set within the confines of the _**Katabasis**_ universe and are written in order to flesh it out more.

* * *

They were terrified and they were furious at the Mad King's injustice and they were _**desperate**_ – everything which could be fashioned into the absolutely mindless kind of fanaticism that would have them willingly killing themselves for his cause. The kind of fanaticism that burned whole worlds to cinders, igniting into a blazing inferno from the flicker of a candle.

Dull, gold eyes surveyed the skeletal faces – Judai seeing the birth of a mercilessly lethal army and the horrified spirits noticing the silent promise of both doom and salvation within the icy, emotionless gaze of a twelve year-old boy.


	11. and so it has come to this

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings portrayed in this work of fiction belong to _Kazuki Takahashi_ and _Nihon Ad Systems._ I'm merely fooling around with their creations and will put them back with as little wear and tear as possible.  
**Collection Title:** _.fragments of a bent horizon_  
**Drabble Title:** _.and so it has come to this_  
**Character(s):** Yuki Judai, Kagemaru  
**Rating:** T (PG-13). Rating may go up in later drabbles.  
**Prompt:** _1sentence_ prompt _.37– lies. Gamma_ prompt table.  
**Author's Note:** All of these drabbles are set within the confines of the _**Katabasis**_ universe and are written in order to flesh it out more.

* * *

"Why don't you tell them the _truth_, Yuki Judai? Why don't you finally dispense with all of these lies?"

Kagemaru was _smiling_ – yellowed, rotten teeth visible through the gray hairs of his overgrown beard, face and voice distorted by the glass that encased him from head to foot. Judai wanted to rage at him, to scream until his throat bled – _**shut your mouth, you wretched old man!**_

"Why don't you tell them that you wanted these cards for yourself as well?"

Their eyes burned into his back – and Judai wanted to howl his rage and crippling shame.


	12. of growth and understanding

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings portrayed in this work of fiction belong to _Kazuki Takahashi_ and _Nihon Ad Systems_. I'm merely fooling around with their creations and will put them back with as little wear and tear as possible.  
**Collection Title:** _.fragments of a bent horizon_  
**Drabble Title:** _.of growth and understanding_  
**Character(s):** Yuki Judai, Tenjoin Asuka  
**Rating:** T (PG-13). Rating may go up in later drabbles.  
**Prompt:** _1sentence_ prompt _.22 –- journey. Gamma_ prompt table.  
**Author's Note:** All of these drabbles are set within the confines of the _**Katabasis**_ universe and are written in order to flesh it out more.

* * *

"...Is he always like this?" Disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." Vaguely frustrated weariness.

"And yet you chose to risk a duel with Titan for his memories." Dry and somewhat ironic tone.

"Perhaps you would have done things differently?" Cool voice and sharp eyes. _A challenge._

"...It was never my choice to make, Tenjoin." Mellow tone – perhaps managing to surprise them both.

Asuka looked at him quietly, thinking that she could finally _see_ that beating heart, hidden beneath the layers of darkened ice. He had grown over the past few months – beyond her narrow expectations.


End file.
